It Runs in the Family
by Silver-Laced penguin
Summary: Kullervo has been defeated and after awhile the Book went away. But when a new threat appears will it seek out Tia once again? Or will it go to her grand daughter? I guess being the Chosen One runs in the family...
1. The Dream

A/N: Hi peoples I replayed Avalon Code and I found out how much I loved it. In the story Tia had a baby girl and then SHE had a baby girl who is now Iris. I thought it would be cool if the chosen ones came in the bloodline. ^_^

Disclaimer: *places hand on Book of Prophecy* I hereby swear that every character in the original DS Game is not mine in any way. I only own Iris, the mother and father of her, and everyone else I make up for this story. Now that that's done I do no more and on with this story!

* * *

"Grand ma-ma Tia!" Iris cheered as she entered the old house. Iris was 17 but she still loved her Grandmother like a child. "Iris. How nice of you to come…" Tia, now around 60, was searching around. On the bed, under the table, and in her dresser, though the top left drawer would not open. Iris sighed "Grandma, The Book isn't here." "Then Rex has it! That turncoat! He did it again!" Tia started stomping around and Iris couldn't help but laugh. "Grandma, Rex is out of town…" "He went to Prince Valdo!" The silver haired girl calmed her relative to the bed. "Nana, Mom said the book isn't here anymore and it won't be back for a long time." Tia sighed. "I'm stuck in my old ways, Iris. Say, have I told you about the Book?" Iris nodded. "Yes, but it's still my favorite story!" Tia smiled at her granddaughter.

Tia and Iris looked nearly nothing alike. Tia had her orangey-red hair long now and her gray eyes still shined with adventure of when she was young. Iris, on the other hand, had long, long silver hair and dark blue-gray eyes. Tia also had slightly tanned skin while Iris was pale with freckles dotting along the bridge of her nose. Also Iris had an ice lily always in her hair.

"I miss all the spirits…" Tia sighed. "From what you told me I like Neaki the best!" They both chuckled. "She was the… quietest I guess…" Tia chuckled, for she had not told Iris of shackles that she was never able to remove. "I wish I could've met them." Tia's face suddenly became solemn. Iris stared at her. "Nana?" "Iris, if you ever meet the spirits, it is not for fun. The Book only appears…" Tia struggled. "Never mind… Iris." She nodded. The older adventurer smiled. "How would you like me to take you to Sunny Hill?" Iris's eyes lit up. "Yes!" Tia chuckled getting up and stretching as her granddaughter began to run off.

* * *

Iris and Tia were lying down under what used to be a small tree but over time was getting much bigger. "This is where I got the Book… Good times." Tia mumbled. Iris, however, had already fallen asleep. And a strange dream she was having…

_Iris looked around in the darkness. No one else around. "Hello?" Iris asked aloud. Suddenly two lights appeared, along with her grandmother. Her grandmother was so much… younger! And she appeared to be holding something. A large book. "Grand ma-ma?" Iris asked running up to her. Tia smiled and slowly was giving the book to Iris's outstretched hands. "Is this?..." Iris couldn't finish. "Yes," Tia answered back. She finally dropped the book onto her hands. "Iris, the book is coming because the world is about to come to an end. You must take this and record everything worthy of the new world." Iris was speechless. "By taking this book you must expect these responsibilities." Iris nodded, mouth a gape. Tia sighed happily. "Thank you, Iris. You are now the chosen one. And remember this, Iris. When everything gets low, no matter what, remember: Thoughts become wishes. Wishes become prayers. And prayers… become miracles…" _

Iris gasped and sat up. Tia looked toward her. "Iris, are you alright?" Iris opened and closed her hands slowly. "Iris?" Tia began to shake her gently. "Iris!" Iris suddenly snapped out of it and looked at her grandmother with wide eyes. "Nana! Nana, I had the Book! I _had _it!" Iris got up and began explaining the dream. "It was huge! It was light and it… it had _eyes_! It was those eyes and you were young and…" Tia slowly got up and steadied herself on Iris's shoulder. "I've been telling you about that book too much. Let's just go home." Iris just kept shaking her head the way home. If it weren't for Tia then she would have been hurt by the Goblins. They went home and began to get ready for bed. "Good night, Iris." "G-Good night, Grand ma-ma…"

* * *

_The world… is going to end… very soon. _Iris cringed in her sleep. _Be ready… _


	2. The Book

Iris knocked on her families' door excitedly. "Mom? Dad?" She heard a bit of fumbling and then the door opened. "Mom! Guess what!" Iris cried. "What is it sweetheart?" A woman appearing around her forties was at the door. Iris rushed in to see her dad lying on the couch, reading. "You both have to hear this!" Iris put down her stuff and looked at them, happiness gleaming in her eyes. "Darling, tell us." Her father asked. Iris hugged them both. "I found a house!" The parents looked at each other and smiled. "Annabelle, our little girl's growing up!" The father got up slowly and hugged his child along with the mother, Annabelle.

At first glance, you wouldn't think Annabelle and Iris were mother and daughter. But her father, Franklin, looked like she got her genes from somewhere. Annabelle had long red hair and bright blue eyes. Franklin had silver hair, now losing its metallic color, turning gray and gray eyes. And with Iris being there only child the mother wished she could've had maybe a little more blue in her eyes or more orangey hair. Franklin loved always comforted her.

"I know right! And it's near Nana's house too!" Iris was jumping for joy. The father had a gleam in his eye. You could even say he was crying. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud!" Annabelle, however, was beginning to give her 'This is a new responsibility' talk. "Iris, I am so happy for you! But remember you'll have to clean your own dishes. And make your own food. And you can't let any strange men in you know!" Iris rolled her eyes, which she did rarely. "Yes, Mother. I considered all that before I bought it. I know not to buy an extremely nice house on an impulse." Iris smiled. The mother looked ecstatic. "What does it look like?" Iris explained how big it was, how'd she'd always looked at it when visiting Tia, and how it was almost right next to Tia. It was the big house right of the old bomb man's home.

"I'm so excited!" Her parents exclaimed. Iris beamed and blushed as she went to go collect her things. She began imagining how it would look and how she would work on it to make it just perfect.

After Iris promised to show her parents her house soon she got her items and began to make her way to Rhoan.

* * *

After quickly making her way to the Ice Cavern to collect her Ice Lilly for that day, she made her way to get to her new house. She could remember the talk to the mayor, her talk to King Valdo and Queen Dorothea*, and how her Grandmother cheered her along all of the way. She sighed happily. But something was nagging… No not her mother but in the back of her mind. She just couldn't forget that dream… What did it mean? Iris simply shrugged it off and continued to day dream.

As she was walking into cross roads of the worlds, she started looking around. It was bright and she could already feel the hominess. She started walking when the sound of clanking metal was heard. She stopped. "Hello?" It was eerily quiet. "Hello?" she asked once more. Still no answer. She took this chance to hurry to her home trying to ignore the chills going down her spine.

* * *

"There! Now I'm done!" Iris smiled and clapped her hands together, appreciating her home. She was exhausted though. She walked down to Sunny Hill, ignoring the looks from the new people in her new town. She sat down under that same tree like before and just… relaxed. The shade was cool, the scenery was calming, and she was tired. Slowly her eyes were closing and the scenery was getting darker. Her shoulders slumped as she began to dream.

_The book was right in front of her… she could grab for it… yet Iris resisted. She looked at it with a stare, pondering… "I-I... I'm… I need to grab it…" Iris reached for it and held on tightly. The book glowed. It glowed with this wonderful light. "Wake up…" It seemed to say. Iris tilted her head in confusion. "Wake up…" Iris was frozen. Was it speaking to her? "Wake up!"_

"Huh?" Iris sat up and gasped. No one was around. She looked to the castle. The sun had set making it a peaceful dark blue all around her. The wind blew her hair lightly as she looked around her. "It was another dream. Just another dream." She got up and dusted herself off. She looked around once more and her gaze was drawn to the large stone tablet. She was able to make out actual letters. She slowly walked toward it, unsure about what was happening. She touched the cool stone and began to read what was written on the stone. Then once more, the same light from her dream shone out from the stone. Iris stepped back, her eyes wide, and braced herself. Then she saw the shape it was making out. It looked like the Book! The same Book! It began to come out of the stone and Iris caught it as it fell into her hands. She couldn't breathe as she opened it. _This can't be happening… _she thought. _This isn't real! _She looked into the book and all the foreign symbols that were printed on the pages turned into understandable words. It showed her picture and details about her. Iris started looking through the book. "This… This is it. This is the Book Grand ma-ma Tia used! I can't believe it!" Iris started smiling and hugging the book but she stopped just in time to see a thin red book mark floating down. She caught it and looked at it. It showed a boy on the cover and it seemed to be… warm? She stared at it until she felt something. The bookmark started changing. It materialized into the same boy that was on the cover! A small boy, no larger than her palm was floating right in front of her. He had flame like hair and horns on his head. He had sleeves, and pants, but most of all he had these awful metal shackles surrounding his arms. He opened his eyes that were a striking yellow. He smiled "So the new chosen one?" Iris dropped the book and bookmark and screamed.

* * *

*Yes I am implying Prince Valdo and Princess Dorothea got married. I think they were just a cute couple from the beginning. :3 sorry Valdo X Tia fans

^_^ I liked that last part XD I finally got Iris to get the book! And I may not update for awhile because I may be grounded *pout* But I'm glad I finally got this chapter out! R&R please!


End file.
